


Kinktober Day 13: Spanking

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, but there's not a lot of bruce/alfred, so you are invited to read it as ship art if you'd like lol, this wasn't originally meant to be ship art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Inspired by season 4 of Gotham. On one hand I wanna hug season 4 Bruce and tell him it'll all be ok and he should get actual help, but on the other hand I just.... really wanna beat his ass for being such a brat lmao
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976215
Kudos: 29





	Kinktober Day 13: Spanking




End file.
